thedragonwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azal Plaguespine
'Azal Plaguespine's Bios' Azal Plaguespine is currently the Flight Leader of the Black Dragons of Dragon Wars. His most trusted friend is Karkun the Twilight as he can see Karkuns point of vew. ' His ultimate goal in his life is to burn every last lesser being in Azeroth thus in turn hatching his young in a world of fire and destruction to continue his kind. Azal Plaguespine is the forgotten son of one of Deathwing's Consorts who has been taken by another dragon But he keeps his heritage secret from the rest of the kin. 'The History Of Azal Plaguespine Azal Plaguespine is the elder brother to Nefarian and Onyixia but he is not the spawn of Deathwing but one of deathwings consults and another Black Dragon, The true identity of Azal's father is not known, not even to Azal himself. Azal keeps his heritage a secret for the rest of the Val'Dali would treat him and his kind as an outcast, he would be hunted viciously by the puny denezins of Azeroth. Azal Plaguespine first entered The Val'Dali's Dragon Den at a very young age being taken in first by Silthastrasz, The Red Flight Leader but in time Silthastrasz dismissed Azal and left him on his own. Azal Plaguespine soon met Raiyden the Black Flight Leader of old. Raiyden took him in and showed Azal How to truly be a Black Dragon. ' ' On the first flight Raiyden took Azal on, a Human Dragon hunter announced himself as Bitterwood. Raiyden Tried to talk to Bitterwood, but as Raiyden and Azal had been spotted in thier Dragon forms Bitterwood took no word from Raiyden as thruth The next moment as Raiyden took cover and dragged Azal out of Bitterwoods sight, He told Azal To stay down and not move. Raiyden burst out of the bushes and attacked Bitterwood but it was over as fast as it had begun, Bitterwood was wounded, He limped away back to his home not to be heared from again by Azal or any of the Val'Dali. but Raiyden had taken a Dragonstone crafted arrow to his heart and didn't survive, Azal Swore to take revenge on Bitterwood when ever he saw him again. ' ' Azal flew back to the Dragon Den and informed the Ancient Selin the High Dragon and the Flight Leader of the Blue Dragons, about Raiydens fall and of Bitterwood. Selin at that told Azal that Without a Black Flight Leader the Black Flight can not fly under the Val'Dali's flag.. And it would be a great loss.. At that moment Azal Plaguespine Offered to take the spot of Black Flight Leader In respect of Raiyden. ' ' Azal Plaguespine today spends most of his time in the Dragon Den thinking and brooding in the thought of burning to world to find Brant Bitterwood. His most hated enemy.. The thought of Raiyden has all but gone from Azal's mind, He now can care less about a fellow Black Dragon or any Dragon at all.. He is just bent on Victory and Domination! if you dont find Azal Plaguespine in the Dragon Den or his Lair in the Obsidian Sanctum with his trusted friend Sartharion The Onyx Guardian you will almost always find him in a Kingdom or a Village in Avatar Form, Always to be called Alskali Pitbranch, Azal's Secret Weapon. Azal had once been called Azal Blackfire, in the time that Azal was in the kingdom of Westgrade, His time there was spent thinking how he could cause destruction to the people in a way that would never be forgotten. At the time that he was planning this, the whelp that was with him (Later to be his spy) was scouting the area to only be discovered by a Dragon Hunter, King Drascoli... His title "Legendary" the dragon hunter was Bitterwood's former master. With one swift movement he destroyed the whelp and thus on knew Azal was here. Azal later discovered the slaughtered whelp to be in its Avatar form with the smell of Drascoli. Drascoli wasten no time in looking for Azal for he had already found him. Without any words being uttered Azal Morphed into his Dragon form and took a swift swipe at Drascoli narrowly missing, but just as quickly as Azal Attacked Drascoli attack back, drawing a massive blue cristilized blade from his back, its craftmanship very diffrent from any other in the world... Azal tried to move out of the way but took a hit to his left wing... Azal felt some sort of stange power engulf him and his dragon form began to fade.. he was not again in Avatar form.. Azal was confused and quickly looked at the blade Drascoli was Weilding.. Its was what Azal feared.. It was the only thing Azal feared.. it was the blade "Eternal Dragonslayer" Azal now seing why Drascoli was called Legendary.. Azal's body began to shut down in fear of this mighty blade.. Drascoli began to walk towards Azal uttering the words "This is what you get! This is what you deserve! This is why I have come! This is why I am here! This is your end!" As be picked the mighty blade up Azal snapped out of his fear and took a swipe to Drascoli's chest, landing a direct punch to Drascoli he fell down dropping the mighty blade. Azal walked to Drascoli who was unable to move Also uttering words in a stange forgotten Language that he knew Drascali could understand, " Ricol estro ilbi Val'ras rimal'tor ricol estro Azal orcolri rav val'ras rimal'tor Val'ras Rimal'tor! RICOL ESTRO AZAL! VEL VAL'RAS RIMAL'TOR GRA'FIR ECA'MOR! " Ves'cro Deh vil'miaris" the translation in our tongue would be "I am a black dragon.. I am Azal of the black dragons.. I AM AZAL! BLACK DRAGON FLIGHT LEADER! welcome to the war" And at that moment Azal picked up Drascoli's own blade and Azal impaled Drascali through the heart, thus ending the hunting of great dragons. Azal now has the blade in his possesion, but he has never used it and none of the other dragons know of it. Azal carries this blade, A blade crafted to hunt dragons a blade crafted to kill dragons.. And Azal being a dragon himself but it has not left him untainted, The scar on his left wing will never fade.. because Azal carries this blade his body has begun to deform causing his flesh todecay and his bones to shatter, Thus he adopted the last name Plaguspine over Blackfire. Azal enters the kingdoms and plants his spys in the fortress ready to cause Destruction on a CATCALYSMIC LEVEL!!! ~Welcome To The War~